


Gyu's Goddess

by Narcissus_In_Chains



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissus_In_Chains/pseuds/Narcissus_In_Chains
Summary: A one shot of Erdene visiting a sick Poppy and meeting the cute new guard at Poppys apartment. My apologies if it's bad. It's just something I wanted to get off of my chest lol.
Relationships: Erdene & Gyu, Poppy & Tora
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Gyu's Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Lilydusk's Midnight Poppyland.

Erdene sighed, tapping her pen on her desk in discontent. Work had been unbearably boring. Their boss was out on some project (hopefully shaving those gruesome chin hairs of his), Jacob was in a mood and her little Poppy marshmallow had called in sick. No one had called or anything. Most of her day was taken up on Facebook, TikTok, deep cleaning the break room and the Mafia43 game Quincey had recommended to her. With a little frustrated growl, she looked at the clock. Only forty five minutes left until it was time to go home. Home? Rolling her eyes and leaning back in her office chair, she decided she didn't want to go home. She'd be bored there, too. She sat up quickly having an idea. Sick or not, she was going to go bug her little friend. 

E: Hey homegirl! How are you feeling?!  
P: Doing a little better. I've been pretty much sleeping all day and binge watching some anime called Black Butler. How's work going?  
E: BORING! Mind if I pop by in a bit to check on ya?  
P: Duh! I'll keep my door unlocked for you! <3 Just let yourself in, kay?  
E: See you soon, babe!

She shot her fist into the air. Victory! She was gonna go see her Poppy and get some girl time. First though, she was gonna stop by the grocery and pick up some ice cream and tea for her girl, help her feel better. Jacob was still typing away on his computer, finishing up the last of his project so he wasn't any entertainment. Forty minutes to kill. Well, looks like Webtoonz it was! She needed to catch up a few web comics anyways. First up? Afternoon Roseland! A webcomic about a cute little editor who meets and falls in love with a dangerous Yakuza enforcer. Erdene sighed. If only that happened in real life. She needed something or someone like that. Opening up the app, she began the story at the beginning like she had almost every new episode drop. This web comic was everything. Forty eight episodes later and she was giggling. The innuendos at the end between the two main characters had her cackling. Looking up at the clock again, she smiled. _Time to go!_ She pretty much danced her way out of the office.

~~~

Another 2 hours at the guard post and he'd be done with work for the day. Gyu sat up from his chair, stretching his back, groaning. It had been a slow day but thankfully, here at this job, he could bring his laptop and do some work (or play some PC games if we're being honest). No one but the apartments residents came in or went out. He'd had some concerns when Poppy didn't leave for work at her usual time so he texted his boss. Apparently Poppy was sick and had called out. Tora would swing by after work with food from Alices for the three of them. Gyu was nearly swimming in his own drool at the thought of the food when his thought process was interrupted by the harsh buzzing of the front gate bell. _So people ARE alive out there._..he thought.

Straightening his work shirt and running his fingers through his hair to give it a quick comb, he exited his little shack to the front where someone was waiting to be let in. He reached the gate only to stop for a second to see who was ringing the entry bell, his heart skipping a few beats. She was... _absolutely_ beautiful...her blue and lavender ombre hair pulled up in a messy bun, and steel coloured eyes feathered by long luscious lashes surrounded by beautiful tanned skin.

"Um...hi? Are you listening? I'm here for Poppylan Wilkes..." she repeated herself.

He snapped back to reality. "Oh, yeah!" He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed. "I just need to see your ID, please, miss."

Bringing out her clutch wallet from her bag, she handed him her ID through the gate, studying him while he checked the little card. "Just don't look at the photo, they caught my bad side," she said as she laughed. 

"Nah, you're too gorgeous." _SHIT. Why did I say that outloud!?_ He looked at her non composed. "Uhhhh....I mean, you're beautiful!" He grunted, embarrassed again. "I mean you're not that bad looking!! No! Wait!!" _FUCK._ He grunted in defeat while the woman was blushing and giggling at the same time. "I'm just going to shut up and let you in now. Your ID checks out," he mumbled the last part, "and your photo is perfectly fine." He punched the code in the small box on the wall and unlocked the gate, holding it open for the woman.

She stepped through and paused in front of him, smiling. "Thanks for letting me in," she paused to look at his name tag and flicked it. "I'll see you later, Gyu..." she gave him a wink and started to walk away, putting a little sashay in her hips knowing he was looking. 

Oh yeah...he was definitely looking. He was trying not to choke on his own saliva as he watched her. She had some sass to her, but there was something else there, too. At this point, she'd already made it inside the building and he was just staring at the empty doorway, not even paying attention to the looming shadow creeping up behind him. He swore if this was an anime, he'd be spiked into the air from a nosebleed because of the hot siren that had spoken to him. Instead, he felt a firm slap on the back of the head. Oh god....a Tora slap. He was gonna have an egg on his head for the next two weeks.

"Oi!!!" Tora yelled. "The fuck has you in the clouds, Ronz?"

"Whaddya mean 'what the fuck"?! What the fuck to you, big bro?!" He was trying to soothe the ever growing on his head. "How the hell am I supposed to try and talk to this chick now looking like the damn dad from Coneheads?! You and your fuckin' slaps, man. Ow..." he was rubbing the top of his new egg and trying not to sound like a big baby.

His distress though was quickly diminished when his boss brought out a white back filled with delicious aromas. _Oh god,_ he mused as he wafted in the scents. _Sweet, sweet food._ As delicious as the Black Swan Bistro was, nothing could compare to granny Alices food. Tora followed Gyu to his little shack so he could get a few bites. "So," Tora mused, "what's got you distracted?" Gyu blushed slightly. "A girl...but she's here for Pops." He took a bite of the chicken. "She's so damn beautiful, dude. She's got blue and lavender hair, she's got a gorgeous tan and-"

"Light blueish grey eyes?"

"Yeah! How'd ya know?!"

"She works with Poppy. Her name's Erdene. She's a damn firecracker from what I can tell ya."

Gyu gave a wistful sighing, repeating her name in his head. Swallowing another bite of chicken and noodles, he told Tora: "She's a damn goddess from what _I_ can tell ya."

Tora had never seen the young man so head over heals. A small twitch played at the edge of his mouth. Well, since Erdene was up there with his hamster, he'd keep Gyu some company for a bit...

~~~

"Good lord, Poppy!" Erdene started in on Poppy. They were sitting on her balcony enjoying the bright sun. "Since _when_ did you get a new Guard? And _why_ didn't you tell me he was a total cutie!?" Poppy sipped her warm tea, waiting on her tiger to get there. Maybe he already knew Erdene was there? She knew him and Gyu were close.

"He's only been here for three weeks, and I guess he's friends with Tora-"

"He knows Tora?!" She gawked. If he was buddy buddy with Tora, then he must be at least somewhat decent...speaking of Tora, "where is your man?"

Poppy blushed a deeper shade of red. " _OMG Erdene, he's not my man!!!"_

Erdene deadpanned. "Sssssuuuurrrrre. That man does anything for you Pops and you're always giggling around him. Not to mention the big, bad, scary bodyguard turns into a mewling kitten when you're near him. 'Tiger' my ass." Poppy was trying not to have a giggle fit when she heard her front door open. Tora was here. Erdene mumbled. "Speaking of mewling kitten..." her arm got a light slap from Poppy who had covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. _Not her "man/boyfriend" but he has keys to her apartment? Hmmm..._

Gyu stepped on to her balcony while Tora grabbed plates for them. Poppy didn't miss the slight blush on her friends cheeks when she saw Gyu. He didn't miss it either.

"How ya feelin', Pops?" Gyu asked.

"A lot better than this morning, that's for sure!" She stated, smiling his way. "Gyu, this is my good friend Erdene."

He smiled as looked at the woman who was actively looking elsewhere. "Yeah, we met downstairs at the gate..." He reached in his pocket, "by the way miss Erdene, you might want this back." He handed her the ID she'd accidentally left with him. 

"Oh," she looked up at him from her chair and shot him a smile. "I just figured I'd pick it up and your number when I left."

The blush on Gyu reached his chest. "And, Gyu," she started. "You can just call me 'Dene'," shooting him another wink. Poppy pardoned herself, letting Gyu sit in her seat because she thought she heard Tora calling her name (*cough* bullshit "cough*) leaving the two to themselves. A few minutes later, The four of them sat at Poppy's table, Gyu giving Erdene half of his To Go plate. Later on, after saying bye to Poppy and Tora, Gyu offered Erdene a ride home before he went to his other job, and even though she declined, she offered to keep him some company at his job #2. He gladly accepted her offer and off they went together, hand in hand.


End file.
